dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dimensional Heroes: The Last Specter
Summary (Fanfic.net) The heroes are back and this time solving the puzzles behind the specter and the secret the town holds. Plot Summary The story starts with Ian Caruso and Amadeus Flux, being prisoners of the Universal Prison, picking up from where the last story left off. Flux states that he'll make the heroes responsible for foiling his plans before, and seek out the Golden Garden, in order to achieve that goal. Flux and Ian are released from jail, due to their bail being paid by a unknown benefactor, as they were given their gear back, and Flux's ship. On the ship, they immediately start observing the worlds of the heroes, as he sets his eyes on Karakura Town, seeking to kidnap Orihime, before continuing his observations. In another place, it is revealed that a Darkus Brawler is responsible for Flux's and Ian's release, as he plans to use the tale of the spectre for sinister purposes. In another place, at the Gressenheller University in London, a woman named Rosa receives a letter, before being met by the Code Lyoko kids, Odd, Jeremie, Yumi and Ulrich, William and Aelita. They then meet Professor Layton, and meet Layton's new assistant, Emmy Altava. At the town of Misthallery, Dan, Drago, Mira, Shun and Ace encounter the travelling Team Crusader, who are looking for the Specter, in order to claim the fame for its defeat. Back with Layton and the others, they read the content of the letters, which details a mystery involving a giant shrouded in fog, and solve the puzzle hidden in the letter. Layton decides that their next destination would be Misthallery, while Jexi expresses his doubts from a place no-one knows. At Flux's ship, Flux is amused that the heroes are all gathered at Misthallery, and orders Ian to imprison the captured Orihime in a ship cell, before firing off the Dimensional cannon to bring the Digimon cast to the town as well. Layton's crew then meets the Bakugan team, before they ask around for Clark Triton, and solve a puzzle on the way from Charlie. They arrive at a completely broken house, where they find a witch's mark. Afterwards, they arrive at the Triton household, where they meet the butler Doland, and Clark himself. Layton and Clark have a lively reunion, and the heroes are surprised to find that Jexi was residing in the same place as well. The group discuss about the spectre, while Flux prepares his own plans for the situation. After solving his door puzzle, the group meet Luke Triton, son of Clark Trition, as he asks them for the letter, revealing that he was the one who wrote it, to bring them to the Triton residence. Clark enters and scolds Luke for using such a method to bring people here, only for Luke to ominously state that the world will end soon, as Clark mutters that he might be responsible for why Luke believes that, before leaving. Doland then enters, as he is questioned by the group about whether he was the oracle that helped to evacuate the towns attacked by the mystery giant, clearly denying it, until Luke assures him that he can tell the group about his status. They then learn from the two that the spectre would be seen on Great Ely Street. Leaving the house, the group joins up with the Straw Hat Pirate members Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, Robin and Nami, as well as the Manaphy they raised with them. Ian and Flux try to ambush Layton with venomous cobras, only to have their trap back-fire on them. The group find a hotel room in North Ely Street, so that they can wait until the spectre comes, and Flux and Ian prepare to show Orihime in front of the heroes for a step of their plan. Layton decides afterwards for Luke to tour him around North Ely, so that he could be familiarised with the lay of the land when the spectre comes, with a complaint from Odd. Ian and Flux are pleased that the heroes are going to the entrance as expected in their plan, and Flux tells Ian to keep an eye on them, to grab Orihime to lure the heroes into North Ely, and release her before them if he should hear the flute of the spectre play, while he himself is going to the black market to collect supplies for the plan. The heroes chase a peculiar cat to Marion's lab, where they solve her puzzle, as they gain a fish, which Luke dubs Scales, and learn that the cat, Keats, is from Granny Riddleton's house. They meet her, before she leaves to head for the hot springs. After returning to the hotel room, they find Ian holding Orihime, being chased by the Karakura Town residents, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Kon and Uryuu, before the flute of the spectre could be heard, causing Ian to let go of Orihime, and the mysterious red-eyed giant to appear. The team analyse what they have seen from the event, noting that the giant hides its feet in the water, and that the music could be related to a old flute auctioned off the black market. Flux buys off a shovel and divining rod from the black market, stating that he has a plan requiring them. And in another location, two people, Shadow Prove and Volt watch Flux take the items, as they wonder what he is seeking, if it is not the 'garden', nor the spectre's flute. The next day, the group receive a doll from Bobbi, who blesses them for surviving the spectre's encounter last night, before they meet Snorunt, who clearly states that Team Crusader is to become the first universal exploration team, and that they're going to find out about the mystery of the golden garden and solve it. And then the heroes and Layton meet Flux, who seemed to greet Layton like a colleague, before Layton reveals that the fact is very much true, being under the same university, until Flux was expelled for a very dangerous experiment that caused great amounts of problems. Even accused, Flux declares that he has no ill intentions, and is contributing to rebuilding the town, justifying the equipment he carried as construction equipment. Before the heroes could press any further, Flux hastily retreats, making them more suspicious about what his true plans are. After catching him after a attempted theft, the heroes meet the Black Raven, who gives them a hint about the flute they're looking for, which leads them on a collection quest for the raven medallions. During their search, Luke meets Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. After solving the puzzle, the team meet the Black Raven in a subterranean cave, before Layton exposes the fact that the Black Raven are actually the children of the market residents, before the Black Raven shows his true identity as Crow, who tells them the flute was sold to Evan Barde, before warning them to stay far from the Barde residence, as their daughter, Arianna Barde, who is the Calamity Witch who curses people who speak ill of her. The heroes ask about Flux, and Crow divulges the products he brought, as Jexi questions what Flux was doing with such tools. Flux and Ian are guided to the Barde residence thanks to the divining rod, as Flux declares that he seeks the Dark Stone hidden within the place. When the group entered Barde Manor, they were being watched by someone from the windows, and met by Seamus, who is the gardener of the manor, and shoos them away rudely. Luke states his suspicions, that Mr Barde's servants were released after his death, according to his wishes, yet Seamus claims to be the gardener of the manor. Making their way up the lookout tower in the back of the manor, they find a secret passage inside that takes them to Arianna's room, with said resident shocked at their arrival. Although they assured her calmly, Arianna refuses to tell them anything, dismissing the spectre's flute as a tale most preposterous, before forcing them to leave, and replying to Yumi's words that she is truly a witch that will bring disaster to others. Before they could leave, Luke reveals himself to Arianna, stating that both of them were friends to each other, due to them meeting in a party far back, where Luke guided Arianna to see the stars, where they got to know each other. Luke tries to convince Arianna again that she isn't a witch, before they were driven off by Seamus who came in. Flux and Ian are digging underneath Barde Manor, seeking the Dark Stone, and dismissing the notion of witches as something not to be believed, planning to search the residence when all occupants are out of it. The heroes meet Team Crusader again, who tells them about another clue that leads them back to Barde Manor, where they find Seamus and Arianna by the lake nearby. When one of the market boys who followed them showed himself as Tony, who wanted revenge against the people for discriminating her by scaring people with the painting of the 'witch's mark' on the doors of residences. Luke tries to ease the information of the specter's flute from Arianna, but she clearly states that she has no clue what the heroes are referring to. Luke then tells them about why Arianna seemed so fearful of the spectre, when they leave her alone, claiming that the spectre has had a reign of terror that caused immense fear. In another flashback, Arianna cries for her father, Mr Barde's death, as the townspeople insult the deceased man. Luke tries to talk with Arianna, before cursing Luke out, and telling him to leave her alone, which created the personality that she had right now. Ever since that day, he says, the spectre cursed Misthallery, which was responsible for her mother's disappearance. Layton, having pieced together some more clues to solve the mystery, decides that the next course of action, is to find some police reports to find out what caused Mr Barde's death, and what motivation drove it. Emmy then suggests to go to London, while they do so, with Tails and Aelita. When they leave for London, Flux follows after the heroes, promising to turn them into road-kill, while Volt and Linc follow as well, as their interests are to ensure the heroes live until their tasks are complete. The trio are ambushed by Flux, who tries to shoot them, before he is stopped by Volt, Mycene and Lync, who force his car into a ditch, not before Flux reveals them as part of the Vexos, the villains from the world of Bakugan. After Aelita, Tails and Emmy reach Gressenheller, where they search for Layron's note, and meeting the dean Delmona. Afterwards, their next stop is Scotland Yard, where they ask for Inspector Grosky, only to find out he is not present. After searching the museum and back, they find Grosky trying to apprehend a criminal. With Emmy's help, they do so, and Grosky allows the trio to search the police records. With the information from them, they head back to the heroes, as they have another clue as to the truth about the mystery, while Flux manages to escape the ditch that he was stuck in earlier. At some time during, at Misthallery, Luke worries about the trio who left for London, but Layton reassures him that they would be fine. They notice something odd, as the houses are the only thing repaired, with the destroyed remains of streetlights seen around them, as Luke records the areas that the spectre attacked. They then head to the library, where they obtain a paper on the same date as Mr Barde's death, although his death was never listed on the paper. At that time, the trio return, with Grosky shortly after them, as he promises to help as much as can by asking the Misthallery police to work with him in solving the mystery. After taking another report, it was stated Mr Barde's death was a cliff fall, with no signs of a struggle, a will written, and the only witness as Clark Triton. They then head to the police station, where they meet the shady police chief 'Third-Eye' Jakes, who refuses to believe that Mr Barde's death is nothing more than a suicide, before threatening them to leave the town and not to press matters further. They then meet Clark, as they learn more about the will itself, as it contradicted with his plans to give the land to Barde's children when they come to age, although the death of her father so early means that Arianna is unlikely to fit that criteria. That leads Layton to have suspicions that the report was falsified and the crime scene was tampered with. They are then ambushed by thugs, before they are swiftly taken out by the more capable members. Somewhere else, Ian and Flux discuss matters, as Flux gleefully states that the Dark Stone is in his hands, and he plans to rule with it, but not before giving 'the creature inside a little wake up call.'. Layton predicts that the spectre will be attacking between Highland Arch and the reservoir, and Luke confirms it for the heroes, stating that the water level is responsible for determining the location, being a major clue. Luke then introduces them to his pet mouse, Toppy, saying that he can commune with animals properly. Somewhere else, Jakes speaks with a mysterious figure, stating that their plan is in jeopardy. The spectre, as predicted, appears, but other than destroy the arch, it does not do anything else. Before Layton could make a proper deduction, Jakes arrests them to prevent them from ruining the plan the villains have hatched. At the cells, Flux and Ian visit the heroes, as Flux taunts them that he has what he needs, but also helping the heroes by smuggling the key to the cells inside a cupcake. After some more deduction, Layton finds out that the flute sounds for the spectre are transmitted from Barde Manor. With Ian and Flux, Ian asks why Flux helped the heroes, to which Flux responds that he wanted to make Volt and his allies pay for what they have done, as well as ensuring the heroes occupy them, so that he can focus on freeing the creature in the Dark Stone. When the group return to Barde Manor, where they confront Arianna and Tony, as Arianna shows them an old flute, as it summoned a gigantic seal-like creature called Loosha, who is her good friend. Layton then explains to the group that the spectre was not Loosha at all, and the flute Arianna held was the 'spectre' flute, to calm Loosha, when she defended Misthallery from the real spectre, to stop her from getting more hurt. Before they could learn any more, Jake intrudes in the manor with the Misthallery police force, as they trap Loosha with large nets, as Jakes triumphantly declares that he finally solved the mystery of the spectre. Layton chides Jakes for his actions, only to recieve a threat pointed at him back. Layton gives Tony a note to give to Crow, to help both the captured Arianna and Loosha. While the group check the trap that Crow has set for the spectre, Usopp, Chopper, Baron and Odd moved to distract the townspeople and the police from their plans. At the abandoned factory, Layton finds the spectre, while Volt and Hydron talk with another person, as he mutters Layton's full name, hoping he is 'ready to play your part'. The rest of the heroes make their way to the plaza, where they find the tied-up Loosha and Arianna, as they try to convince the townspeople, before Tails and Luke come into town with the large digger machine, who is the actual 'spectre'. Layton then lays out the truth of the entire event, as the digger machine was used to dig up the Golden Garden, its constant attempts the cause of all the sinkholes. Loosha fought against it each and every time, as the fog made it look like that both of them were a single entity, as the damages on the town was caused by the fights. He then points out the true culprit of the incident, the butler 'Doland', actually the masked mastermind Jeans Descole, who locked Mrs Triton and the real Doland in the manor cellar, working with Jakes to achieve his goal of finding the Golden Garden. Jakes breaks down, when the truth is revealed, although Jean merely muses that he has managed to succeed, and that he found better allies in the Vexos, the other villain group that was against Flux earlier. He then states that he will destroy this town, and enjoy every moment of it, as several more digger machines appeared. Luke and Tony free Arianna, while the digger machines merged into a larger machine, as it attacked Loosha ferociously. Loosha retailiates against it, as the heroes help Loosha dodge the attacks, while they weaken the machine by disabling parts of it., with the help of Crow and his friends. However, their attempts did little to stop the machine. Loosha then heads for the town floodgate, as she tries to break it down with all of her might, while the market boys help her. When the floodgate breaks, the water manages to short-circuit the machine, as Descole swears that they will be in defeat next time, as he laughs and escapes before any of the heroes could catch him. Layton gets the suspicion that he seen someone like Descole before in the past, although he can't remember who it was. Everyone celebrates the defeat of Descole and the ruination of his plans, but Loosha continues towards the flood-gate, as she continues to bash against it, with what little strength she had in her. Arianna, who is worried about what was going to happen, tries to stop her with increasingly drastic measures, only to fail each time. When Loosha speaks, as Luke interprets, she says that 'there's no time'. As the heroes move to higher ground, the water behind the gate floods the town, flushing out both Flux and Ian. They soon find the entrance to the Golden Garden, solving the puzzle to open the gates, before they enter the garden, wowed by the beautiful scenery. Loosha then collapses, her energy spent, as Arianna finally realised that Loosha's final gift to her was the Golden Garden itself, as Arianna is flooded with emotion, as both Tony and Arianna try to persuade Loosha to live. However, all in vain, as Loosha finally passes away in peace, sinking into the deep waters of the gardens. Luke passes Loosha's final wishes to the Barde twins, as Layton and he realises that Arianna's exile was self-imposed, due to her own fears and doubts, as Arianna promises to open up again, and live with the townspeople once again, playing the flute she had for Loosha in memory of her close friend. Layton states that he will not disclose the Golden Garden to anyone, and Luke offers to join as Layton's assistant, which he agrees upon. Jexi finally sets up the machine to send the heroes back to their worlds, as they bid each other farewell once again, hoping to meet again soon. Meanwhile, somewhere else, Descole bides his time, as he plans another dastardly plot, while Ian and Flux, in another location, try to release the monster in the Dark Stone, before Flux realises that the Light Stone is needed in order to achieve his goal, as he plans to find it as well. Characters Involved Originals * Jexi The Hunter * Amadeus Flux * Ian Caruso (debut) Fandom Characters Bakugan * Dan Kuso * Marucho Marukura * Alice Gehabich/Absol (debut) * Darkus Brawler * Volt Luster Code Lyoko * Aelita Schaffer/Piplup (debut) * Odd Delia Robbia/Meowth (debut) * Yumi Ishiyama/Torchic (debut) * Ulrich Stern One Piece * Monkey D. Luffy * Tony-Tony Chopper * Usopp * Roronoa Zoro Bleach * Ichigo Kurosaki * Rukia Kuchiki Pokemon (Team Crusade) * Krokorok * Snorunt * Fraxure * Bastiodon * Pawniard * Manaphy Professor Layton Series * Professor Hershel Layton * Luke Triton * Arianna Barde * Tony Barde * Clark Triton * Doland Noble * Emmy Altava * Levin Jakes * Aldus * Category:Stories